Blood Traitor
by Kelmzie
Summary: Sorry they're such short chapters, but they do eventually get longer. Vanessa runs into a Vampire Master. How will she ever survive? **More Chapters To Come**
1. Le Chapitre L'un

**Le Chapitre L'un**

The road seemed so long; it seemed to go on forever and ever and never stop. I was running as fast as I possibly could without falling apart. I knew that if I stopped now, in the middle of nowhere, to catch my breath, I'd be done for.

The road was so hard to run on without falling down. I tripped every couple of feet over the rocks and tree roots, but I always managed to catch my balance at the last second. I knew I needed to get away - go anywhere - but the forest was on both sides of the road, with nowhere to go but straight, or turn back towards my demise. So run straight ahead I must. Run fast, as fast as I could. Hopefully, this road would lead me to a town, or somewhere else where I would be safe.

There it was. There, far away, I could see the end of the forest, or maybe it was just another clearing or dead end; I had come across much too many of those. Please let it be the end of this horribly long road. Please, please let there be a town on the other end. I had never been a religious person, but right then I started praying to God, or whoever it is that's up there.

I was almost to the end. Just a couple more yards. I was going to make it! I was -

That's when I tripped and fell.


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Chapitre Deux**

I knew that I wouldn't have enough time to get up and run away again. By the time I got up, it'd be here waiting for just the right instant to strike.

I stayed lying on the ground with my arms over my head. I heard rapid footsteps behind me. Well, if you could call them _footsteps_, for they sounded more like a pounding, a stampede of some sort. The sound was getting closer. It, or _they_, was coming, getting closer to me with every passing second.

Suddenly, the noise stopped. I dared not move an inch. Whoever, or whatever, had been chasing me for many miles along this dreadful road must have finally caught up with me. I could not hear anything, though. No footsteps, rustling of leaves, or breathing could be heard. Nothing at all.

I had waited long enough. Why didn't it just kill me already? I looked past my arm and turned my head. At first, I didn't see anything. Then, without me knowing it, whatever was chasing me silently stepped out of the forest behind me, towards the end of the road, blocking my path.

I turned back around to get back up when I realized nothing was there and screamed when I saw it right in front of me.


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Chapitre Trois**

Oh, my God! A bunny! I screamed and screamed and screamed as it hopped happily up and down in place.

My brain finally caught up with my eyes. I stopped screaming when it registered that it was just a stupid little bunny. This was definitely not what had been chasing me, I was sure of that. The bunny hopped away, going the opposite direction in which I was running. I must have scared it away with my screaming. Oh no, it'll catch the poor bunny and eat it!

I stood up and watched the bunny hop away until it was out of site.

ROAR!!!

Jeez!! I almost wet myself! I think this might be the perfect time to start running again. I jumped up, sprinting out of the forest and following the road through what looked like a deserted country-side.

ROAR!!!

There it was again. "Run, run faster!" I urged myself onward. I turned a corner in the road and saw a town not too far away. Finally! Civilization! I sprinted into the town, not stopping or slowing until I was at least 2 miles in. When I finally paused to catch my breath I looked around me. The town seemed normal enough. I should be pretty safe here.

Suddenly, I heard collective screaming coming from not too far behind me and then -

ROAR!!!

I could hear a growling from close to my right ear.


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Chapitre Quatre**

I was frozen in place with fear. I could feel the slow, deep breathing very close to my ear. My eyes grew wide with shock. I turned around slowly to look the thing in the eye. As I turned, it reached out and clutched my shoulder with a very white and cold hand.

A crowd was starting to gather around us, although it kept its distance. In the crowd was a mixture of people; men, women, children, elderly. But everyone had the same look of fear mixed with rage and hatred in their eyes and on their faces. They must get these horrid visitors a lot, picking off their friends, families, and neighbors one by one.

The creature was still holding onto my shoulder. I closed my eyes; hoping death would come fast and without too much pain. I had never seen anything like the demon standing before me, and it scared the hell out of me. Why weren't the towns' people doing anything to save me?

Suddenly, without warning, the demon pushed me away. I went flying through the air and landed roughly 15 feet away, on a stand where someone had been selling fresh produce. The demon turned and ran straight for a different victim. He darted right for a young girl, a girl of about 7 years old. She was all by herself, no parents or siblings near her. The little girl screamed and tried to run escape, but the demon grabbed her arm, held on tight and bit deep into her neck.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Chapitre Cinq**

There was a multitude of screams throughout the crowd. Everyone had started to flee for their homes or any other kind of safety they could find. Everyone but me, that is. I just lied there in the middle of the broken stand where I had fallen and watched as everyone hid and did nothing to help the poor little girl.

I sprang up suddenly and went dashing over to the vampire. I had no plan, no idea what I could possibly do to try to help this kid. The vampire must have heard me because he suddenly swished his head around to look at me. Blood flowed freely from his mouth, running down his chin and dripping onto the street. He was smiling this creepy, evil grin. He picked up the girl, threw her over his shoulder, and ran off with her back into the forest. The poor kid never even had a chance.

I left the scene and trudged through the streets of the now deserted town. There were very few people out and about. I couldn't blame them, though. I wanted to be anywhere else, also. But I was homeless, I had nowhere to go. My stomach growled ferociously. I had very little money with me, and it probably wouldn't last very long if I intended to stay alive. I found a bakery and went inside. It smelled so good. I could hear my stomach rumbling in hunger from just the taste of the delicious aroma of freshly baked bread. The lady at the counter looked nice enough as she smiled at me. She handed me a loaf of warm bread when I walked up to the counter.

"I saw you out there, in the street. No one has ever tried to save anyone around here before. You're being gossiped about by everyone in the city. You tried to do something so noble, I assume everyone is probably wishing they had had the guts to try and stop it before. It may have been noble, but it was also incredibly foolish. You could have died, and yet you still went after that beast," she rambled on as I took the bread she offered me.

"I only wish I could have actually saved her. It's so horrible, watching someone die right in front of you, especially when that someone is so young," I replied back. "How much for the bread?"

"Oh, you can have this for free, honey. You deserve it after that scare."

"Thank you," I said graciously. "I'm not from around here, is there an inn or something close by? Uhh...Hopefully a cheap one?"

"I'm afraid that the only one near here is very extravagant, and very expensive at that. But if you're looking for a place to stay, I have extra rooms in my house that I occasionally use for boarding. You are welcome to come and stay with me. I'll be closing up here in a couple hours, so I can show you to my home."

"That is very generous of you, thanks. I think I will explore the town for a couple hours more. Possibly find out more about these vampires..." I strode out of the bakery and noticed the sun was setting. I might want to cut my sight-seeing short, just in case that vampire decided to come back with friends.

Somehow, I ended up traipsing into a dead end. As I was making my way back out, I could just barely distinguish the silhouette of a man standing at the end. At first, I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or away from me, until he started gesticulating for me to come forward, to walk towards him. There seemed to be something very strange, very wrong about him, and I became frightened. He was blocking the only way out of the alley.

As he started towards me, I hesitated, slowly treading backwards, into the shadows. Soon my back bumped against the wall at the end of the alley and there was nowhere else I could turn to. He was closing in on me quickly now. Someone small stepped out from behind him. They were finally close enough for me to see who they were. It was the vampire and the little girl I had seen earlier that day. The girl grinned at me with an evil grin that only a vampire could have taught her. It was then that I noticed she fangs in her mouth, as well.


	6. Chapitre Six

**Chapitre Six**

He had turned her into a vampire. That infuriated me. And now I was trapped in a dark alley with the two of them and nowhere to run or hide. That scared the living hell out of me.

I had read a myriad of books about vampires. I knew that in order to turn someone into a vampire, the vamp must first bite the human's neck and suck his or her blood until not quite all of it is gone. The vamp must then cut his or her own throat and make the human drink some of its blood. That wasn't very hard to make them do, since the victim was usually almost unconscious by then and completely under the control of the vampire. Then, within the night, the former-human would rise again, this time as a member of the living dead. As a vampire.

It was supposedly a very painful transformation for the human. As they rose from the dead, their pain would be almost unbearable. They would have lost their soul to the vampire that blooded them. Their heart would have stopped beating forever more. They would no longer have the need to breathe. Also, as soon as they rose, they needed to feed, feed on the blood of another helpless human. This is most likely where I came in. This girl had clearly not yet fed, for I most certainly seemed to be her meal.

I also knew there were few ways to kill a vampire. Sunlight, Holy water, and crosses could burn and/or kill them. Decapitation was the quickest and easiest way. And last, but not least, a wooden stake to the heart. After any of these mutilations, all that would be left of the vampire is a pile of dust.

It was suddenly dark all around, and sun would not be up again for many, many hours. Besides, this town was always dark; hardly any sun ever reached it. So the sun was out of the question. There was nothing around me that I could use to make a sufficient fire. I didn't have enough time to start one even if I did have the supplies, for the vampires surely would have bitten by then. I had no idea why Holy water would be in an alley and there weren't any crosses lying around that I could ward them off with.

I thought about decapitation. But that was definitely out of the question. There was no way I could ever have the guts to cut someone's head off, even if that someone was a vampire. I couldn't even stand to watch a gory horror movie, or read a gory book without feeling like I was about to throw up. So that only left a wooden stake to the heart. I quickly searched my surroundings. There were bits and pieces of wood everywhere. All I had to do was get hold of one and stake the horrible creatures before they could bite me. That is, if I were quick enough. Vampires have insane speed and would surely reach and stop me before I would be able to pick up a long piece of wood and jam it through their chests.

"So, we meet again, Vanessa," said the vampire in an ominous voice. How did he know my name? "You thought you had gotten away from me, didn't you? Well, you were wrong! Nobody ever gets away from me!"

While he was ranting, I shifted my eyes back and forth between the vampires and the pile of wood. Back and forth, back and forth until I realized that the little girl was watching me intently. She had to have noticed my shifting eyes. She must have realized that I was hoping to stake them. She was staring at me fixedly, waiting for me to make my move. And I did.

I crouched down and rolled to my right, grabbing a piece of wood as I rolled. I jumped back up to my feet and stood in a fighting stance. It was time to kill. I had read that when you fight, you should never make the first move. So I didn't. I stayed in my fighting stance and waited for him.

The elder vampire sprang forward, arms outstretched to pin me against the wall. I crouched down again and rolled to the left, his arms swishing over my head and just barely missing me. He turned back to me and I could see fire in his eyes; such hatred he already had for me. His eyes were huge and glowed red, he was panting with rage, he looked like a bull before it's about to charge.

He thrust again, and this time I merely stepped to the side, making him miss once again, and further aggravating him. He must not have too many humans try to fight him back, for he was pretty bad at it. He wouldn't get practice for much longer. I could hear him hissing with his anger as he tried to get a hold of himself and concentrate.

He seized me by the arm before I knew what was happening and threw me. I went flying through the air, my head colliding with the brick wall as I landed. That hurt. This ass was going to pay. I sprung back up, trying to forget the resonating of my head. I glared at him and yelled, "Come on! That's all you got?" This seemed to anger him even more. Good. He pissed me off, too.

He dove for me again. This time the plank of wood I was holding impacted face and I kneed him in the gut. He stumbled back, clutching his stomach, and growled. He lunged again, this time being careful enough to be on his guard. I pummeled him in the face. He grasped me and threw me to the ground. As I landed, my head clouted against the road with a thickening THUD! I rolled over to the right and jumped up, ready to keep fighting. Hitting my head on the wall and the road was incredibly dizzy-making, but I had to ignore it and finish this quarrel.

He strode forward once more, and I punched him in the face and stabbed him in the heart with my wooden stake. Perfect aim. He screeched and writhed in agony, after a few high-pitching shrieks, he finally ruptured into a pile of dust. I grabbed my stake before it hit the ground and wheeled to where the young girl had been standing, but she was nowhere to be seen. She have run off during the fight. What a diminutive coward.

I heard a deep growl from up above and I whirled my head up to scrutinize he building at the end of the alley. I recognized her tiny form clambering quickly up the side. I had completely forgotten vampires could do that. They're also incredibly fast, have amazing hearing, can jump indescribably high, and can jump down from high buildings without getting hurt.

I definitely had my work cut out for me.


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Chapitre Sept**

I trudged slowly and solemnly back to the bakery. That nice lady I had met earlier was waiting for me just inside the door.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick! I closed shop an hour ago!" she yelled as soon as she saw me walk in. Her face immediately changed from anger to worry when I got close enough for her to see my impairments. She immediately rushed me home to get cleaned up. Apparently, I had a huge gash above my left eyebrow with blood dried all around it and my eye. My knuckles were all bruised up, a couple of my fingers were broken and protruding out at odd angles. My ribs were practically puncturing my lungs, as they were broken and clearly out of place. My clothes were so exceedingly filthy and torn they looked like rags, like something slaves would have worn.

She allowed me to shower while she cooked us dinner, then let me borrow some of her clothes. As we were eating dinner, she made me describe precisely what had happened since I left the bakery to explore. She remained seated, listening wide-eyed, throughout the tale. She told me I should be more careful now and try not to be recognized by any more vampires as long as I stayed in town. She didn't want anything to happen to me, I knew, but I just _had_ to keep fighting. I had to try and get rid the town of all vampires. Make the place safe for humans again.

Catherine, the young lady told me that was her name, but I could call her Cath, did not want me fighting the vampires. I could get mutilated or even die, she explained. Of course I already knew the consequences, but I also knew that I couldn't stop now, no matter what. Nobody else would fight, and then everyone would die, one after the other.

Cath presented me one of her guest rooms and then went to her own bedroom. I couldn't get to sleep. My mind kept replaying the fight in the alley over and over again. I doubt I would ever get that lucky again. Finally around one o'clock, I fell asleep.


	8. Chapitre Huit

**Chapitre Hiut**

I was in the alley once again, with absolutely no idea how I had gotten there. Something was coming, I could feel it. But I couldn't see anything, no matter how much I strained my eyes. I tried to contemplate my surroundings, but it was far too dark to see anything, even to make out any faint silhouettes that might be in the distance. But I could hear the slow, clicking footsteps; I could feel the benumbing air or something wicked and evil close by.

All of a sudden, they were everywhere. Vampires, all around me, were encircling me. They were reaching out to me, grasping my arms, hauling me to the center. I could hear them laughing, belittling me. Laughing at how helpless I was. I could also hear myself whimpering, as if it were coming from someone else entirely. I could hear my voice, begging them to let me go, just let me go. Begging them to leave me alone and go away.

But they wouldn't listen to me. They just kept laughing and mocking, poking and prodding me. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound would come out. All I could do was weep silently as they bit at my neck and drained my body of all blood.


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**Chapitre Neuf**

I awoke with a blood-curdling shriek, my hands clutching my neck in a death-embrace. I sat there in the unfamiliar bed and broke down and cried when I realized that it was only a dream, nothing more than a terrifying nightmare. Cath came rushing into the room, with a puzzled, scared look upon her face. I paraphrased my nightmare and how exceptionally frightened I was.

We analyzed my dream and my plans to fight the vampires while we ate breakfast. Cath still didn't take kindly to the idea that I was definitely going to fight, but she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop me, absolutely nothing she could do to change my mind now.

The night before, Cath had explained me how the attacks on the townspeople had been getting more and more frequent within the past few months. I knew that I needed to get off my ass, stopping being a sissy and fight the vamps as quickly as possible, but after my dream the night before, I was far more terror-stricken than I had ever been previously. I just hoped that my fear would diminish at least a little before I came upon another vampire. I certainly wasn't that lucky.

Cath and I had just arrived at her bakery when we perceived the wailing. I sprinted through three streets before I discerned where the screams had originated from. This time there were three vampires, each detaining their own prisoner. I wasn't sure if I could hold my own against three vamps at once, but I had to at least try.

I darted forward, grabbed the nearest vampire by the forearm, and punched him in the nose with my fist. He let go of the woman he imprisoned and I yelled to her, "Run!" Off she went, hopefully running to safety. I lurched into the air, spinning as I dropkicked the vampire in the face. As he stumbled back, clutching his face, I swung the stake out of my jacket pocket and stabbed him in the heart. Soon, all that was left was a pile of dust.

I approached the second vampire, but noticed too late that he had already bitten his hostage. I kicked him in the back of his head; stroke him in the face, making him release the now dead human to the ground. The vamp grabbed me, punched me in the face, and hurled me to the ground. I propelled myself forward, clutching my side and slowly rising to my feet. I jumped, spun in the air, and did another round-about kick to his face. Then I chucked the stake towards his heart as I landed back onto the street. The stake hit its target head on. One more pile of dust, one less vampire. Pulverized.

The last vampire was trying to escape, but there was no way I was going to let him get very far. He had released his hostage and just simply run away. Big baby. His hostage only stood in the middle of the road, frozen in fear, gaping at her dead friend as she lay on the ground. I drove her forward and she started off slowly, gradually break into a run with every passing step. I took off after the last vamp, allowing him to lead me through the streets.

I had finally managed to catch up with the vamp roughly seven streets over when he suddenly spun around wildly, as if he had perceived that I was just about close enough to attack him, and he soared, buffeting directly into me. I buckled over backwards flat on my back with him straddling me, leering as he continued to punch my face in. Then he leaned forwards, turned my head on its side, and strived to bite my neck. I was too quick for him, though; I socked him in the lower jaw, hearing a profound crunching as it shattered. I then nudged him off and stabbed his black hole of a heart with my stake.

He didn't burst into a pile of dust, but instead extracted the stake from his bleeding chest. I missed the heart this time, but I wouldn't make that mistake again. He hurled the stake to the top of a near-by building and lunged for me again. This time, when he had me within his icy, impenetrable grasp, he moved my long black hair out of his way, and bit my neck; and he didn't miss like I had, and I didn't wake up, either, as if this was all just another dream. I tried to shove him off, but I was already far too weak and getting weaker by each passing second. I could feel my body slowly drifting towards the ground and unconsciousness.


End file.
